Eleking
is a fictional, alien electric-eel-like kaiju from the tokusatsu TV series: Ultraseven. Subtiltle: Re-Eleking subtitle: Max subtitle: History Ultraseven Tadpole Eleking Eleking was a monster born and raised by two twin sisters, who let him loose on the earth after stealing Dan's Ultra Eye, which prevented him from assuming his Ultraseven form. Once the twin sisters known as the Alien Pitt arrived on Earth they donned the guises of human girls. When one of them was observing the lake she was caught by two members of the Ultra Garrison and a fisherman. As she tried to escape them she released Tadpole Eleking into the water, allowing the other Pitt Seijin to summon him when the time was needed. Adult Eleking With Ultraseven nowhere in sight, Eleking was free to wreak havoc. Luckily, Dan released Miclas, one of his "capsule monsters," to fight, and hopefully, distract Eleking while he chased after the sisters to retrieve his Ultra Eye. The two monsters battled fiercely in the lake, and soon brought the battle to land. Miclas, however, was eventually defeated by Eleking's long, whip tail, as well as his electric shock powers. After Miclas failed to defeat Eleking, all seemed lost, until Dan finally managed to retrieve the Eye by chasing the sisters to their hideout; a large spaceship, from which they controlled Eleking. Dan quickly transformed into Ultraseven, and attacked Eleking. Eleking tried to fight off Ultraseven by shocking him, but the Ultra hero was able to break loose of his tail grip, and he then proceeded to destroy Eleking's two horns with his Emerium Beam before slicing him to pieces with his Eye Slugger. Eleking's dismembered body burst into flames shortly after. Trivia *Eleking is one of the few monsters, like Gyango, who have spinning ears. *Eleking's roar is a reused Kamacuras roar from the Toho Godzilla series. *In the original series, Eleking was originally intended to be (and painted as being) black and white. However due to the suit constantly being submerged in water for most of its scene, the white elements of the suit gradually stained, giving it its signature yellowish color. Ultraman Taro Eleking re-appeared in the series Ultraman Taro this time as shortend to Re-Eleking. Re-Eleking's subtitle is "Moonlight Monster" (月光怪獣, Gekkō Kaiju). On a cold, lonely night, a full moon hung in the sky. But soon Re-Eleking aroused from the under ground. The kaiju attacked nearby villages, and left much destruction in his path and was then attacked by ZAT. He was seemingly defeated, but he beat a hasty retreat when the sun began to rise. Some time later, another full moon appeared, as well as the creature, who was now revealed to be Re-Eleking revived by the light of the moon. But his attack we soon halted by ZAT, as well as some village children, who were able to get a rope around Re-Eleking's left horn. This only angered the monster, as it let loose with more flames. Soon, Kotaro Higashi decides to attack Re-Eleking with his armored vehicle. The attack is short lived, however, as Re-Eleking jumps onto it. Kotaro used his Ultra Badge to turn into Ultraman Taro just in time. Taro then deals Re-Eleking a mighty beating. Re-Eleking managed to get the best of Taro using his flames, but Taro persevered. Then, Taro used his powers to turn the rope on Re-Eleking II 's horn into a chain. Grappling for a bit, he ripped off his horns, until Re-Eleking was hornless! Re-Eleking collapsed to the ground dying, his body began to release a bubbling foam before finally self-destructing. Trivia *In the series Re-Eleking can emit a deadly stream of flames from his mouth and the end of his tail. *Unlike the original, this Re-Eleking is a yellowish color instead of white *Re-Eleking was modified from the Ultra Fight Re-Eleking suit. *Re-Eleking's roar is the same roar as Takkong *Re-Eleking was referenced in episode 8 of Ultraman Mebius and was briefly mistaken for the original. Heisei Ultra Seven This monster re-appeared in the series Heisei Ultraseven - Operation: Solar Energy Strategy as Eleking II. Decades ago the people of planet Pitt tried to conquer Earth with a powerful monster known as Eleking. Their plan was foiled by Ultraseven but in 1994 the aliens returned with a new more powerful Eleking. The creature began to kill campers and destroy parts of the forest but the Ultra Garrison fought back as they managed to blow off one of Eleking's horns. It didn't take long for the Pitt aliens to repair their pet and send it on it's next mission, to destroy an experimental solar energy system. Moving to stop them, Dan transformed into Ultraseven and did battle with the beast at the institute were the system was built. In the battle, Eleking eventually gained the upper hand by using his tail to ensnare Seven. As all seemed lost for Ultraseven the Ultra Garrison used a new solar system as a weapon to drain Eleking's energy, finally able to break free, Ultraseven used his Eye Slugger to cut off Eleking's tail before destroying it with the Emerium Beam. Ultraman Max This monster re-appeared in the series Ultraman Max episodes 2 and 27. In Ultraman Max, Eleking's subtitle is "Discharge Dragon" (放電竜 - Hōuden Ryu). A monster created by the Pitt Aliens, Eleking seemed to appear out of nowhere. But as soon as he made his appearance, he right away began marching through the streets of Tokyo, looking for his favorite food: electricity. This caused the city around him to black out. DASH soon got wind of Eleking's actions, and quickly found the monster feeding on electricity. But before they could launch an attack, Eleking seemed to disappear into nothing. DASH had no choice to retreat, at least for now. Later, Eleking revealed itself again, still wanting to feed on electricity. DASH again tried to engage the creature, but Eleking began disappearing again. But DASH came prepared. They used a special device that made sort of a dome around the area were Eleking was, thus allowing them to keep him in one spot. Later, Eleking once again appeared, this time fully charged with electric power. But he soon met Ultraman Max, who lay down a brutal beating, eventually defeating the monster using his Max Cannon, blowing the monster to ashes. With the rise of the Baby Elekings a new one soon emerged one night and DASH attacked it. With assistance from Alien Pitt Eleking was dominating DASH even when DASH Bird 3 was deployed. After Kaito got the Max Spark back and blew up the Pitt Seijin ship he turned into Ultraman Max. Max's assault of Eleking was too much for the alien creation kaiju to handle and was soon thrown into space. Max turned Eleking into green dust and electricity after using the Max Sword Alter Shot. Trivia *Unlike most people can see, this Eleking has a shorter stubbier neck and it also hangs over more making it look more creepy. *In this series, Eleking's electric mouth bursts are yellow instead of blue and will continue to be this color. Baby Eleking The first Eleking laid an egg before fighting Ultraman Max. This egg soon hatched after the first Eleking was killed, but it suddenly vanished into thin air. The Baby Eleking would soon create many, but it was not until months later when a man was discovered in a coma and a dead Baby Eleking was found with him. DASH quickly analyzed the signal the dead alien creature was emitting and began to search for more of them. One was found by Mizuki and Kaito, but Mizuki was soon knocked into a coma after looking at the Baby Eleking. Kaito was soon met with the Eleking creators, Pitt Seijins. The Pitts easily beaten Kaito down and took off with the Max Spark. After Mizuki was sent to the medical bay she became furious and went off with DASH Alpha with the apparently dead Baby Eleking that was actually still alive. When Kaito caught up to Mizuki a second full ground Eleking made itself known and DASH went after it. Kaito plucked Baby Eleking off Mizuki and was getting shocked by the little creature's surge. Mizuki called for DASH Bird 3 while Kaito fought Baby Eleking and soon threw him off. All the Baby Elekings across the city were soon converted into energy by the Pitt Seijins and sent back to their ship. The Baby Elekings were destroyed with along the Pitt Seijin ship. Ultraman Mebius This Monster reappeared in the series Ultraman Mebius as . In Japan, the name translated as "Lim" instead of "Rimu", with "Lim" standing for "Limited", as Rimu Eleking can only be active for 1 minute like all other Maquette Monsters. Each Rimu Eleking is different, meaning that Rimu is instantly respawning, but as different entities. Created by the particle accelerator that created maquette monsters malfunctioning beneath the base of GUYS Rimu Eleking was an off shoot mutation of nanomachines with data on the original Eleking from Ultraseven's time based on trauma the original Miclas experienced. Rimu Eleking's first appearance made most of the members of GUYS nervous except Konomi. The miniature monster reappeared later that day as GUYS was eating lunch Rimu Eleking was absorbing electricity from an electrical socket. George tried to pull it out only to get severely stunned. After the destruction of Bogarmons it was decided that Rimu Eleking would be GUYS' mascot and has popped up in different places through out the rest of Ultraman Mebius's time. Triva *Rimu Eleking's chirping one time is actually the same of bird and Dino Brace in Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger, screeching like original Eleking and squeaks like a mouse. *Some people think this name suppose to be Elekid. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle This Monster reappeared in the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle as both Eleking and Rimu Eleking. One day near a lake, the monster Kelbeam engaged the monster Earthtron in battle. Earthtron attacked Kelbeam, and seemed to have the upper hand, until Kelbeam launched a couple of fire balls. Earthtron was not moving, but just as Kelbeam was roaring in victory, Earthtron got back up and tore off Kelbeam's "ears." With his enemy screaming in pain, Earthtron finished off Kelbeam with his Magma Energy Beam, destroying him completely. Earthtron did not have enough time to celebrate, though, for Eleking's tail came out of the lake and dragged him in. With Eleking's maneuverability and strength underwater, Earthtron could barely keep pace and was soon shocked to death by Eleking's electricity. Eleking had help, however, from special stones scattered across the lakebed, which amplified his electric powers. ZAP SPACY had used a mini-sub with a direct feed camera to watch the battle unfold, and now, Eleking had set it's sights on them! Once it emerged from the water, Rei summoned Gomora to fight it, but Eleking eventually dragged it into the lake after realizing he could win on land. Eleking easily beat Gomora, and was about to shock it to death until Rei called Gomora back. Luckily, ZAP SPACY had a plan; using their Pendragon airship to lift Eleking out of the lake and onto land, using an energy net. Now, when Gomora battled Eleking, he was victorious. However, instead of killing Eleking, Rei captured him with his Battle Nizer. Now, this powerful enemy became a powerful ally! Alongside Gomora and Litra, Eleking fought and defeated many monsters, including Zoa Muruchi, his first foe, King Joe Black, Velokron, Doragoris, and Zetton. Trivia *Costume is newly built rather than what was used in Ultraman Max.It was designed to look very much like the costume of the first Eleking. *In this series, Eleking was also given a new power: the ability to launch a powerful lightning bolt from his mouth. *Eleking, as well as his battles against Earthron, Gomora, Velokron, and Doragoris, was referenced by the Spark Dolls Troupe in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 16. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Rei's Eleking reappeared in the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. After the events on Planet Bolias, Rei and the crew of the Pendragon returned to the ZAP SPACY headquarters. Gomora, Eleking, and Litora all came with Rei, housed in his Battle Nizer. However, after the attack on the HQ by Dail, the Reionyx Hunter, Rei and Captain Hyuga were sucked into a workhole that led to another world infested with monsters, as well as aliens! Eleking was first summoned to Dorako, and would continue to fight alongside Rei. Sadly, Eleking met his match against Tyrant, a monster tamed by another Reionyx like Rei, named Grande. Eleking fought bravely, but was eventually brutally killed by Tyrant. The Pendragon crew mourned his death, but he was avenged by Gomora. Eleking was gone, but he would never be forgotten however. Trivia *The Eleking suit from Heisei Ultraseven was reused for Eleking's appearance in this series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie This Monster reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Eleking is one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was first seen as a spirit in a shot of the Monster Graveyard with Gomess and Alien Reflect. He was then seen rising out of the ground along with Red King, Ho, Banpira, King Gesura, Gudon, and Tyrant and then being re-captured by Ultraman Belial. He teams up with Banpira, Gan-Q, Pandon, Nova, Alien Metron, Alien Guts, King Joe Black, Velokron, Fire Golza, and Doragoris to take on Ultraseven. Eleking was killed by Ultraseven's Emerium Ray. Trivia *Eleking is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Support 2 in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. New Ultraman Retsuden Eleking reappeared in New Ultraman Retsuden at the begining of episode 12. Eleking first appeared immediately confronting Ultraman Ginga. Eleking managed to get it's tail around Ginga's arms and wast but the tables were turned when Ginga used Ginga Thunderbolt. Eleking was defeated and turned back into a spark doll. It is likely that Eleking returned into space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel in the last episode of the series. Trivia *The Eleking suit from Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle was reused for Eleking appearance in the Series. *Eleking appearing in the episode may be a reference to how a Eleking defeated by Ultraseven and "supernaturally" revived in Ultraman Taro's time. As, the episode talked about the spirits of the monsters. Data Elekings are primarily used by the Pitt for their plans. It is unknown whether Elekings are native to the Pitt homeworld or if they are creations of the Aliens. - Generation III= Eleking III The second Eleking is stonger the first, this can be known when Ultraseven needed help when fighting the second but, not the first. Stats *Height: 20cm ~ 53m *Weight: 500 g ~ 1 5,000 t *Tail length : 157 m *Origin: Pit star Powers and Abilities *Long Electric Whip Tail: Eleking III’s tail is very long and flexible that he is capable of extending it long enough to allow it to be used as if a whip for whipping opponents mercilessly or even a tentacle used to constrict his foes, wrapping around and choking opponents. His tail can also deliver paralyzing shocks of electricity. Eleking III Long Electric Whip Tail.png|Long Electric Whip Tail trivia *This is the third generation of Eleking because technically Re-Eleking was the second. - Generation Max= Eleking (Ultraman Max) The Pitt Aliens unleashed an 'evolved' version of Eleking to Earth during their second attempt to invade the planet. In contrast to its predecessors, its skin is inverted into a sickly cream color, and it constantly needs to absorb electricity to sustain itself. Stats *Height: 56 m *Weight: 42,000 t Powers and Abilities *Electric Disc Waves: Eleking can fire yellow electric waves of electric energy from his "mouth;" Although these aren't very strong however, these waves can create missile-strength blasts and also surge electricity through an opponent. *Electric Shock Surge: Focusing its power, Eleking can sends surge thousands of volts of electricity through any part of its body, including the end of its tail, delivering a nasty shock that can electrocute others. *Electricity Absorbtion: Eleking can and is capable of absorbing electricity from nearly any power source around its body through its touch. *Mind Control: Though not overly that powerful, Eleking does possess an ability to control a person’s mind so that they can protect it when it is in its smaller form. *Size Adjustment Change: Eleking can change its size from that of a small toy, about a few inches, to that of a giant monster at will, about 183 feet at will. *Whip Tail: Eleking’s tail is extremely long and flexible, allowing it to be used as if a whip or even a tentacle, ideal for choking, whipping, ensnaring, and constricting an opponent. *Self-Reproduction: Once enough electrical energy is absorbed, Eleking can pull off a piece of its flesh that will immediately take the form of and create an egg, making way for another Eleking to be born. }} - Re-Eleking= Re-Eleking An Eleking somehow revived after its defeat by Ultraseven, possibly from supernatural causes. It traded its Electrical abilities for Flame based attacks. Stats *Height: 53 m *Weight: 15,000 t *Origin: Kiso mountains Powers and Abilities *Fire Flame Stream: Re-Eleking can emit and then release a stream of deadly, fiery, flames from both his “mouth” and from the tip of his tail. *Long Tail: Re-Eleking has an extremely and relatively long tail that he can use to coil/constrict around foes and whip them. - EX Eleking= EX Eleking Ex Eleking is a more powerful form of Eleking that first appeared in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. It gains a new set of powers. Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown Powers and Abilities *Lightning Tail Rush *Lightning Cutter *Lightning Tackle *Lightning Attack - Lim Eleking= Lim Eleking Stats *Height: 40 cm *Weight: 4 kg Powers and Abilities *Electric Surge Shock: So long as it has absorbed enough electricity, Lim Eleking can surge his body with electricity and the energy will channel through its body and shock anything that touches it, generate massive amounts of electricity, enough to repose an entire spaceship in just seconds. *Electrical Absorption: Lim Eleking is capable of absorbing all forms of electricity, powering its shock ability. }} Weaknesses Eleking's horns are the source of his electrical abilities, destroying them will cause him great pain. Other Media Ultra Fight This Monster reappeared in Ultra Fight with an appearence it carried on later to Red Man. Redman This Monster reappeared in Redman. In this series, Eleking has re-used Bemular roar and is yellowish in appearence with sagging antennas, resembling the Eleking that appeared in Ultraman Taro greatly. Eleking in this series can throw gas granades. Trivia *Eleking has a ability where she can shoot organic missle in her hands similar to Verokron and the other chojus. Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth , 0 and Ultraman All -Star Chronicles Eleking reappeared as playable character in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth and Ultraman Fighting Evolution 0. In Ultraman Fighting Evolution 0, Eleking is playable and his Spirit system can be unlocked. The effect of his spirit is shocking enemy while attacking.Now Eleking appeared in the new ultraman games = Ultraman All-Star Chronicles PSP that will be released on 7 March 2013.search this website for more about the new PlayStationPortable Ultraman game =http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Ultraman_All_-Star_Chronicles EX Eleking first appeared in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. Eleking is seen absorbing electricity from an electric plant until Ultraseven comes and defeats him but then the Baltan Spaceship comes and releases a purple mist where Eleking was defeated. The revived EX Eleking attempts to constrict Seven with his new body but Seven gets out in time and kills EX Eleking. And he is not seen again for the rest of the Story Mode. Its appearance seems to be based off of an eel. Ultra Zone Eleking Reappeared in The "Tokusatsu Soap Opera" Ultra Zone. Monster Busters Eleking was one of the many kaiju to appear during the Monster Buster series. Two subspecies of Eleking appears in this game, and . Eleking buster.png Black Eleking.jpg Eleking pioson.png Gallery Videos Battles Pictures Eleking seven.jpg Eleking II.png Eleking I.png Eleking_seven.png Eleking v Miclas.png|Eleking electrocuting Miclas Eleking v Ultraseven.png|Eleking vs Ultraseven Eleking v Ultraseven I.png Eleking_v_Ultraseven_Ultra_Fight.png Eleking 6.jpg|Eleking 2nd suit in Redman Eleking 7.jpg|Eleking 3rd suit in Redman 326px-Alien Emperor taro.jpg|Eleking in Alien Empera's army -Ele.png|Re-Eleking Re-Eleking I.png Re-Eleking II.png Re-Eleking vs Ultraman Taro.png|Re-Eleking vs Ultraman Taro Eleking Heisei ver.png|Heisei Eleking Eleking attack.jpg|Heisei Eleking attacking Eleking_in_Max.png Eleking maxs.png|Max Eleking wounded Eleking 2.jpg Eleking max vs Kaito.png Eleking-Max.jpg Eleking_Ultraman_Max.png|Eleking (Max version) Eleking vs. Zoa Muruchi.jpg|Eleking defeats Zoa Muruchi Eleking v Gomora Galaxy.png|Eleking vs Gomora in Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Rimu Eleking.jpg|Rimu Eleking as seen in Ultra Galaxy Eleking death.png|Eleking's death in Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle:Never Ending Odyssey Eleking_v_Ultraman_Ginga.png|Eleking vs Ultraman Ginga Eleking_v_Ultraman_Ginga_I.png Eleking-Ginga.jpg Ex_eleking.jpeg|Ex Eleking in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth Eleking v Ultraseven pic.png re-eleking vs Taro.png Eleking pic.png Eleking chibi pic.png Eleking.jpg|Eleking using the lightning bolt Eleking.png 261px-Eleking1.jpg|Eleking in an Ultra Zone sketch Alien-Guts-Eleking.jpg|Eleking and Alien Guts vs Ultraseven Figure Release Information glow-in-the-darkeleking-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai Glow-in-the-Dark Eleking from Bandai Japan 140900868023.jpg|Bandai Ultra Fight Eleking from Bandai Japan released in the Limited Edition of the Ultra Fight DVD Boxset ref=sr_1_4.jpg|Ultra Egg Eleking ref=sr_1_5.jpg|Bandai Air Inflatable Eleking from Bandai Japan 185px-MDRf6GFyR 3OU4uWg.jpg|Eleking Spark Doll Ultra act eleking (9).jpg Ultra act eleking (4).jpg Ultra act eleking (11).jpg Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Ultraseven Heisei Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Water Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Ultra Super Fight Kaiju Category:Grand King's Body Part Category:Dropped Giga Khimaira Body Part